Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to feminine hygiene kits. More particularly, the invention relates to improved feminine hygiene kits designed for females during or for unexpected menstruation. These kits provide underwear, feminine wipes and a feminine sanitary towel.
Discussion of the Background
Fertile female humans and other female primates goes through a process called menstrual cycle. Menstrual cycle is a cycle that occurs in the uterus and ovary for the purpose of sexual reproduction. One of the steps during the menstrual cycle is call menstruation. Menstruation is a periodic discharge of blood and some mucosal tissue from the uterus and vagina. Usually during this period the females wears a feminine sanitary towel or any absorbent item outside the vaginal area in order to absorb the blood and some mucosal tissue without damaging the female underwear.
However females, more often younger females cannot predict the exact date when they are going to have their periods. Dealing with an unexpected menstruation can be tough and uncomfortable. Sometime the period even start during typically daily events. Mainly during the unexpected period underwear is damaged by blood. Therefore there is a need to provide a kit, easy to carry, that offers a greater degree of discretion, convenience, and portability to females.